Spin The Bottle
by NCIS-TIVA xx
Summary: The NCIS team decides to take the evening after a bad day at work to go out for a few drinks and a few general conversations, but things change when they start to play a game and it becomes a reality… Includes a lot of TIVA, some MCABBY and some JIBBS! xx


**Spin the Bottle-** The NCIS team decides to take the evening after a bad day at work to go out for a few drinks and a few general conversations, but things change when they start to play a game and it becomes a reality… Includes a lot of TIVA, some MCABBY and some JIBBS! Xx

**Chapter 1**

The team had been working hard all day attempting to solve remaining cold cases. When the clock struck seven the team were slightly depressed, so Tony decided to invite a few members of the team out for a drink or two. McGee and Ziva were just about to enter the elevator to leave when Tony called them from across the squadroom. "Ziva, McGee, WAIT!" The elevator doors were about to shut when suddenly they re-opened, they both popped their heads out. Tony quickly grabbed his jacket and his bag and ran over to the elevator he jumped inside just as the doors closed. There was an awkward silence but Tony couldn't take it any longer, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come out for a few drinks tonight with the team tonight?" Ziva turned to Tony with a puzzled look and said " the team as in who exactly?" McGee didn't seem to want to involve himself in the conversation due to his bad day until Tony mentioned the words "Abby, Gibbs and Jenny, sorry the director". Ziva giggled under her breath slightly to his mistake because she was the one to make mistakes usually. Tony smiled and gave her a look to say 'please come, it will be fun', and Ziva accepted. McGee had liked Abby for a while now so he thought that tonight might be his chance to tell her how he truly felt deep inside so McGee also rose to the occasion and added, "Yeah that sounds good, what time were you thinking?" Tony looked at his watch and stated that they were going to meet at Martin's Bar at 8, leaving them approximately an hour to get changed. The elevator came to a stop and they all seemed to have smiles on their faces as they stepped out and walked their separate ways.

About an hour later the team started to arrive at the bar. Once everyone had arrived and settled down with a few drinks the conversations seemed to die down. Abby thought it would be fun if they played a little game to lighten their moods again. "How about we play spin the bottle", Abby suggested. The team seemed to give her a look to say are you serious, but Tony seemed to like the idea seen as though they weren't involved in any other conversations. "I think that's a great idea Abby", Tony commented. The rest of them looked at each other as they slowly followed them to a booth to play the game. The team waited as Tony grabbed a bottle from the bar and returned to the booth with it. He placed it carefully in the middle of the table and span it, they concentrated hard on the bottle until it stopped on McGee.

The team laughed and stared at him, McGee had a nervous grin upon his face as Tony began to speak. "Do the salt and ice challenge for 30 seconds!" Everybody glared at Dinozzo. 'What on earth is that' the team wondered. Tony gave a sigh and a slight chuckle he ran to the bar got an ice cube and some salt and coated his hand with the salt and then told McGee to place the ice cube over it. "That's easy what a waste of a turn", Gibbs shouted. Tony gave an evil smile as McGee started to wince in pain as the 30 seconds came to an end, he chucked the ice cube off and scraped the remaining salt off his hand. McGee stared at his hand as the rest of the team burst out in laughter due to the fact that Tim had a huge cold burn over his hand.

The bottle began to spin again this time landing on Jenny (Director). "What is it for me then", she muttered. Tony gave another evil smile as he added "Seen as though you were the second person for the bottle to spin on it is a double challenge!" Jenny gave a sigh of relief as the bottle landed on Gibbs. Abby's eyes widened as she thought of the perfect challenge as she slowly began to chant "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" The rest of the team joined in as Gibbs and Jenny turned to face each other and their faces seemed to move closer and closer together until their libs were touching. It was a soft and meaningful kiss as if it meant something to them both; finally their lips drew apart as smiles grew upon their faces. Once again the bottle span around this time stopping on Tony, he asked for a double challenge with Ziva. Gibbs wanted revenge so said "Same as what me and Jenny did, with tongue!" Tony laughed as if to say you cannot be serious but realized he wasn't joking. "What you waiting for, Dinozzo?" Gibbs added. Soon enough, Ziva and Tony's lips were connected as they kissed passionately for a while until Ziva opened her mouth allowing Tony to slip his tongue inside, their tongues wrestled for a minute or two, when finally they pulled away for air. The team laughed and gave them a round of applause, Tony and Ziva just smiled at each other as Dinozzo slowly placed his hand on the top of Ziva's leg. Ziva was speechless but went with it because she kind of liked it so decided to place her hand on top of his. It sent a chill up both of their spines as if it were meant to be.

Before the bottle had even spun, Gibbs had forced McGee and Abby to follow up on both of the previous challenges and copy them by linking lips as they did so Tony noticed that Abby started to blush. "Having fun McRomance?" Tony queried. Gibbs was tempted to give him a head slap but was too busy chuckling under his breath. "Leroy?" Jenny whispered. Gibbs stared into her eyes noticing how amazing they were; she had eyes like emeralds glistening in the evening sun. "Leroy!" Suddenly, Gibbs snapped out of it and realized why she had been trying to get his attention, all that time he had been holding her hand and had his arm around her neck and hanging over her shoulder.

"Oops, I'm sorry Jen, I must have had one to many drinks", Gibbs whispered, looking quite embarrassed.

"It's ok, Jethro it's like high school all over again", she said remembering that they used to date until she moved to Great Britain breaking his heart. At that moment, Gibbs had a flashback to how beautiful she used to be and how she was still just as beautiful. He couldn't help it but he knew that he still loved her and never stopped loving her, and then the most unexpected happened.

"I love you Jen", Gibbs murmured.

"You what?" Jenny questioned

"I love you, I loved you in high school, I loved you when you were living in England and I love you now and I can't hold in my feelings for you anymore, I know what I just said and I mean every word of it, it's a bit strange coming from me cause I don't show emotion and I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but that's one that I cannot contain, you probably don't feel the same w…"

Gibbs was interrupted by Jenny's finger being placed on his lips as she shushed him and leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away their eyes locked. "I love you too!" Smiling vaguely they turned back to the table realising that the whole time the team had been staring at them with their mouths wide open, jaws so low nearly touching the table and basically dribbling. "What", Gibbs yelled. They all sat up straight in the booth and closed their mouths.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then now", Tony alleged. "Ziva, where do I start…? Ever since you came to NCIS I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on, when you were with Michael I was jealous, when you were with CIRay I was jealous and I only argue and mess with you because its either that or major flirting which I still sometimes do, I've got to admit it as well and get it off my chest… I love you Ziva! I'm not really sure why we are admitting these things but it's true and I'm glad I have told you now." Ziva then started to blush which nobody had ever seen before and she seemed like she felt the same way about him and she started to mumble something. "I told Abby a few weeks back that I had strange feelings when I was around you Tony, I asked Abby what it was and she told me I was in love with you, then it hit me I did and I still do." Tony leaned in and Ziva met his lips and they went into a deep, long passionate kiss as Tony pushed Ziva down and he lay on top of her on the sofa of the booth as the tongues slipped in again.

Gibbs stared and laughed as he turned to Jenny and kissed her cheek and smiled at her and kissed her again on the lips. Abby and McGee gazed around at the lovers and looked lovingly at each other and McGee said "Please can we give dating another try?" The colour drained from his face with nervousness. "Boy do I, Timmy!" He smiled with happiness and desire as he kissed her again softly.

After a minute or so of the cheesy make-outs Gibbs got a bit bored and invited Jenny back to his house for another drink. She accepted and Gibbs broke the silence and announced that they were leaving. Tony and Ziva sat up and McAbby gave them eye contact. "I will allow the relationships to go on, but keep it out of the office, understood?" Gibbs yelled. Tony was first to respond "Got it, Boss". The rest of the team nodded, McGee and Abby stood up and also left to go, however Tony and Ziva resumed their positions lying down in the booth. After what seemed like eternity (5 minutes round about) Tony muttered something in-between kisses. "Let's take this back to my place… " Ziva pushed Tony off of her and they finally released lip contact they stood up hand and strolled out of the bar.

When they arrived at Tony's apartment, Tony led her into the bedroom and began kissing her passionately as she slowly pulled his top over his head; Tony began to run his hand up to the top of her leg lifting her tight black dress off. As they eventually went under the covers Tony's trousers fell out of the bed. Continuing kissing the tongues slipped back in once again.

Later on, once the intense love making had reached its peak, the couple lay in bed next to each other. Ziva had her hand on Tony's chest and he had his arm around her pulling her in as close as he possibly could. "I forgot to tell you earlier when you admitted you loved me," Ziva whispered. Tony chuckled. "Hahaha, and what might that be sweetcheecks?" Ziva took a deep breath "I love you, Tony". Tony didn't say anything in reply; he just simply rolled on top of Ziva and kissed her passionately. It was official. One night, 2 people, 3 couples and happiness 4 ever…


End file.
